


PROM NIGHT

by needynasa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needynasa/pseuds/needynasa
Summary: “Prom starts in an hour… and I’ve got someone else’s blood on my tux.” Nico mumbled looking down at his tuxedo.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 9





	PROM NIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS ARE MORTAL !!!! THEY ARE NOT DEMI-GODS!!

“Prom starts in an hour… and I’ve got someone else’s blood on my tux.” Nico mumbled looking down at his tuxedo.

A large crimson stain was sinking into his tuxedo as he grabbed the dagger from the floor. Nico looked at the small dagger and let out an aggravated sigh. The silver dagger was painted in a red blood as it dripped onto his fingers.

This was not how he planned to spend the night of his senior prom. On the floor in front of him lays a boy in a pool of blood. His black hair stuck to his forehead; his face scrunched up in pain. Blood seeped out of a gash in his stomach onto the smooth timber floor. The corpse that belonged to a boy named Percy Jackson. Nico can’t explain what just happened. It wasn’t like he scheduled to murdering someone. Nico wasn’t psychotic – trauma induced – but not psychotic. It had happened so quickly; Nico’s mind hadn’t even processed it yet. One second Percy was trying to throw a punch at him, the next Percy was on the floor coughing up blood.

Nico’s hands began to shake as he reached for his phone, dialling in a specific number. “Will?”

“Nico? What’s up?” Will Solace, a friend of Nico’s responded. “Am I still going to see you at prom?”

“Will.” Nico whispered, voice shaking. “Can you please come over? I can’t explain over the phone. It’s an emergency. I don’t know what to do.”

“I’ll be there in a minute,” was all Nico heard before the line went dead.

Nico pushed his back against the kitchen counter as he slid to the floor. He brought his knees to his chest and buried his face. He had just killed Percy Jackson. He had just killed a person. He was a murderer. He could go to jail. Nico tried to control himself, to not burst into tears. His voice was shaky, and he felt the sob crawling up the back of his throat. But he had to stay composed. He wasn’t the victim – Percy was. Nico had called Will out of habit. Whenever something went wrong in his life, he would call Will. Although he had never called Will because he murdered someone before.

A lone tear trailed down Nico’s face as he thought about what he had just done. Percy Jackson would never get to graduate, get married, have children, and grow old. What would his girlfriend do? Annabeth Chase had been his girlfriend since sophomore year despite hating him growing up. Although Percy was consistently a jerk to Nico, his girlfriend had been nothing but nice. Annabeth always smiled to Nico in the halls, offered to tutor him and comforted him after his sister died. It might have been the minimum, but it was more than most students at his high school did. He had just ruined so many lives just to defend himself. Perhaps he should have just let Percy hit him. Taken the beating and acted like nothing ever happened. But Nico was tired. All of Nico’s high school life he had been the outcast. His mother died at a young age, his father left him and in freshman year his sister Bianca had died. His schooling life contained of snide remarks being made behind his back just for existing. Nico was meant to be in the safety of his own home; where no one could hurt him, but Percy had ruined that.

A couple minutes later Nico heard the roar of a car outside of his small home causing him to push himself off the floor. He opened the door to see his tall blond friend stepping out of his car. Within a blink of an eye, Nico ran towards Will and wrapped his arms around the taller boys’ neck. Nico sobbed into Will’s neck while incoherently saying _‘psychotic’ ‘insane’ ‘murderer’ ‘stupid’ ‘help.’_ Nico knew he wasn’t the victim and had no right to cry but he couldn’t help it. Will stood confused but wrapped his arms around Nico’s small frame.

“Nico, can you please tell me what happened?” Will said once Nico had finally calmed down.

In response Nico let out another shaky breath and nodded. The two of them headed into Nico’s small home where the body of Percy Jackson laid. When they reached the kitchen where Percy was Nico gulped. He stepped further into the room and glanced at Will. Will stumbled back a little as he observed the current situation, he was in. His face had paled, and a scarred look danced in his eyes.

“Will I— I promise it was self-defence. Please, I don’t know what happened. I think I’m insane. Will, you have to help me. I don’t know what to do.” Nico pleaded.

“Alright.” Will said closing his eyes for a couple seconds. “Well, we need to get rid of the body, don’t we?”

“So, you don’t think I’m psychotic?” Nico said. Even though he trusted the blond, he had expected him to scream and run out of the house before calling the police.

“Perhaps, a little. But you’re my friend, right?” Will said, his voice shaky. “This is what best friends do… right?”

“Thank you, Will. Seriously. What’s the plan?”

Will stood in deep thought for a couple minutes. Occasionally he would glance down at Percy’s body or dart his eyes around a room. Nico had no idea on what to do. A dead body laid a couple feet in front of him. A person he had killed. What was he meant to do in a situation like this? Turn himself in? Run away and change his identity? A sob crawled up his throat again, but he suppressed it. His only choice was to attempt to get away with murder. Nico tilted his face upwards and blinked away any tears that threatened to fall. He couldn’t play victim in a situation like this. Will let out a grunt as he pushed a hand through his hair.

“We need a shovel.” Will decided.

Nico wanted to say a million things but kept quiet. Why was Will helping him? Did he think he was insane? Did he have a proper plan? Is he going to snitch? The list went on and on, but the only thing Nico did was nod his head. Nico left the kitchen to go find a shovel in the back shed. While Nico was gone, Will walked further into the kitchen. His leather shoes coming in contact with the timber floor echoed throughout the house. He squatted down in front of the corpse and began examining it. Will pressed his fingers against Percy’s neck in attempt to find a pulse. He couldn’t find one. Will’s eyes trailed down to Percy’s torso where a large hole in the shirt showed a large gash. Blood had begun to dry around it. Will wondered how much force Nico must have had to use to kill Percy. The thought of the murder being planned left as quick as it came. He trusted Nico.

Eventually, Nico came back into the kitchen holding two large shovels. Will contemplated for a second before asking Nico to help him carry the body. Nico cringed as they peeled off Percy from the floor and began carrying him towards the back door. They only got this far before realising it would be suspicious to carry a bloody body into the woods. The night was dark as the moon continued to rise higher into the sky. Working in silence, Will grabbed a shovel and walked outside. Abandoning the body inside he walked deep into the woods. Leaves and twigs crunched under his formal shoes. The blond boy continued walking into the woods wearing a half-completed suit. His white shirt was untucked from the black pants and his bowtie rested unevenly under his collar. Will stopped once he believed he was deep enough in the woods and turned to see Nico following after him. He tried to smile at the boy but failed. When Nico arrived next to him, he let out a large sigh. And with that they began digging a grave.

“Six feet.” Will whispered under his breathe. “Only Six feet.”

The pair worked in silence as they dug up a grave. Seeing as that was only suitable, neither of them were excited about it. The shovel would come in contact with the dirt creating a squelching sound before the dirt was flung into a pile nearby. Sweat prickled at Will’s forehead as a couple blond strands stuck to his skin. Nico would occasionally glance up at the blond boy across from him feeling guilty of the predicament he had put them both in.

“Prom night. Of course, it’s on prom night.” Nico heard Will grumble. Nico’s eyes flickered up towards him to see that his white shirt was turning brown with dirt.

“I’m sorry.” Nico mumbled out. Usually we would have made a retort but tonight was not the time.

“Don’t worry Nico. It’s not your fault.” Will said half-heartedly before adding. “Well… it kind of is but you get my point.”

“I don’t even know what happened! He was yelling at me and going to hit me then all of a sudden my dagger was plunged into his chest!” Nico gritted.

It was his fault. He knew that. But he didn’t want to be reminded of that fact. He wanted to find every other excuse for what happened, but they all ended in the same spot. He was a murderer. He had killed an innocent man in a sorry excuse to save himself from getting beaten up. It wasn’t an excuse. Nico di Angelo was a murderer and he knew it. For the rest of his life – if he even lived that long – he would have to live with guilt that he had killed Percy Jackson. He was a rotten, good for nothing, murderer.

Senior Prom. Your final high school prom. The time where everyone in senior year got along despite the past four years of hatred spewed between them. The night where everyone gets dressed up one last time to celebrate ‘the best day of their lives.’ The time where students take the most Instagram pictures to see whom will get the most likes. The final night before the rest of their lives. And here two senior students were in the middle of the woods, digging a hole for a fellow student’s corpse. Nico despised formal events, but he would prefer being there than digger a grave for Percy Jackson.

Finally, after multiple hours the duo had dug a deep six feet hole in the ground. Luckily for them, the soil was easy to remove and they only struggled when they reached clay. Nico didn’t know how long it took the average person to dig a grave, but he knew they had done it quicker. Maybe it was poorly done, but at least they had the hole. When they arrived back into Nico’s house Percy’s body appeared colder. Percy’s body now laid limp against the wall. The two of them hauled Percy’s arms around their shoulders and began the long walk back into the woods. They both remained silent. There was nothing any of them could or wanted to say.

Eventually, Percy was buried in the depths of the woods outside Nico’s house. It was gruesome and Nico even shed a few tears over the dead boy. Perhaps Percy had been a jerk, but after all that he had a family, a girlfriend, friends, and a lost future. For the rest of eternity – or assuming so, Will Solace and Nico di Angelo will be the only people to know where Percy Jackson’s corpse is located.

“Prom?” Will asked.

“Prom.” Nico said following Will outside of the house.

Perhaps they should be fleeing the country already or be trying to hide the body better. But in the end, they were just teenagers. Nico hadn’t planned on becoming a murder. Will hadn’t planned on helping a murder. So, in the end they were pulling into a high school car park for ‘the best night of their lives.’ The gymnasium was decorated with stars and moons as many high school students danced around the room unaware of their previous crimes.

“Why was Pe— he even at your house anyways?” Will built up to courage to ask when they had gone to stand in the corner of the gymnasium.

“He thought I had a crush on Annabeth.” Nico said trying not to relive the moment where he had murdered someone.

“You don’t?” Will replied, surprised.

“God, are you people stupid? I like men.” Nico grumbled. “Can we not talk about my sexuality on the night of a murder?”

Will only nodded before a small smile played on his lips. He grabbed Nico’s hand and pulled him to the dance floor. _They Don’t Know About Us_ by _One Direction_ boomed from the speakers as Will forced Nico to dance with him.

And just for a while, Nico felt like a teenager – not a murderer. E


End file.
